


他是光铁虫番外

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光铁虫番外

被星云的飞船送回地球时，TS满脑子都是他失去了自己中意的接班人一一那个牵动他目光和心思的男孩，他捂住像被打碎的胸口，疼痛却像穿透了身体，直达他的灵魂深处，肉体似乎离他越来越远，他不知道重伤的自己还能怎样活着，或许也仅仅是活着。  
又一次半夜从梦中惊起，男人睁大眼睛平复呼吸，攥紧无名尘埃的右手被左手抱在胸前发抖，汗水从额头滑落，他深吸一口气，重新聚焦的大眼睛流露出被深深压抑住的痛苦。他踉跄地站起来，不久后从大厦消失了。  
Papper找过，是真的不知所踪。这个大楼里有她不知道的秘密，几乎每晚如此，男人消失，全然不知也不顾床上女人的感受。  
更糟糕的是，从回来后，男人一次也没有拥抱和亲吻过他走前还想给她一个婚礼的女人，他沉默的像自己制造的钢铁外壳。  
Papper知道那个男孩的消失让男人陷入了无尽的自责，她以为时间会让一切恢复正常，但她不知道男人的内心深处，世界已然冰封，一片黑暗。  
她曾试图规劝男人，得到的却是男人神经质的否定：  
“不不不他没有死，他会回来的。”  
众人邀他再次拯救世界，他沉默着，回忆起那个梦一一  
他站上沃弥尔高高的祭坛，他们说要得到灵魂原石必须拿他的至爱交换，Papper很自豪地站到了献祭的位置纵身一跳，他像要被揭穿伪装，带着不忍大叫着No扑上去，然后一道蛛丝带上来了抱着女人的男孩。  
他狂喜地飞扑上去⋯抱住了他的男孩，流着泪在他脸上胡乱亲吻，丝毫不顾自己的胡子扎痛了他细嫩的皮肤，也不顾四周的朋友和恋人难以至信的神情。  
你回来了，你终于回来了一一  
下一刻，就在他想吻上那花瓣一样嫣红的小嘴时，他的男孩被一阵风吹散了。

⋯既然在内心已经背弃了所有人，那么，至少他应该拯救世界，以弥补对他们的歉意和伤害。  
他投入了全部精力和财力去搞研发，去救助，去安抚剩余的人，除了自己曾经以为会相伴到老的那个女人。直到她提出分手。他迫不及待地答应了，附带上股份，房产，珠宝及汽车和邮轮。  
曾经沧海难为水。即使失去了那道光，他也无法控制自己的身体，再不能接近别人。

有一天在外面参加一个活动，听到远远飘来的那首《Bed of roses》，他的心弦被拨动，想到男孩摘下红头套露出的雪白，如果那背景换成红玫瑰⋯他无法控制自己硬了。在很久没有感觉到活着的情况下，他迅速赶回实验室，从以前得到的女植物学家给他的某些成果里选取了她改良的有催情作用的红玫瑰培育，并安排人成功地将自己名下适宜栽种的三座岛屿全部植满。  
在打败灭霸一一或者说他是被他自己打败的一一之后，世界恢复了正常，他的男孩回来了，用之前同样的目光，同样的语气，同样的小心翼翼，但在TS心里，世界已经完全不同了。  
他得保持冷静，时刻提醒自己隐忍，不要扑倒那个未成年，在仅剩最后一两个月的时间，他鬼使神差地不能自控，无数次深夜徘徊在男孩窗下，留下一地烟头，然后踏着曙光离去。直到男孩的Aunt May发现了他。

男人重新意气风发，精明的Papper从中嗅出了一些味道，却什么也没做，即使做了又能挽救什么呢。  
那个男人在男孩面前端着矜持，连个眼色都吝啬给予，把自己搞得像云端上的神祇，待失望的男孩一转身，他就变成充满控制欲的跟踪狂。  
以自己的名誉和金钱为代价，男人在男孩成年那天弄到了他们的结婚证书，立马给裱起来挂上墙，高兴地跟个傻子一样安排接下来的行程。  
Papper表示十分不屑。  
原来花花公子也有没安全感的那天啊！  
同样对他的行为嗤之以鼻的还有他的司机Happy，只有Rhodes对他表示了祝贺。至于其他人，他已经没精力管他们的想法了，他还要去挑西装呢。  
身为世界首富的好处就是他想做什么，很少有做不成的，即使临时要去参加男孩的毕业典礼，校长不仅不反对，还激动地都要哭了，一直一直感谢个不停。  
满腔的欢喜在看到他的男孩近距离温柔地和女孩子接触时飞散了，虽然他很快调整了自己，但站在高台演讲时，心里划过一百多种把男孩弄哭的方案。  
所以典礼还没完全结束，他就迫不及待地把那个不知所措的小东西抓到怀里带走，他要用一整座岛屿的红玫瑰淹没他。  
当他抱起他的男孩上了车，那孩子羞红的双颊，不知放哪的手，还有望着他那小鹿一样湿润的都移不开的眼睛，欲言又止的神情，他的心都醉了。  
他给了男孩一个大大的拥抱，呼吸着他颈间清新的太阳味道，一下下轻抚着他的短发，缓解他紧绷的身体。  
“我告诉你婶婶你有一个任务，要离家一个月，她同意了。”  
“well？”男孩反应过来，觉得十分不可思议，“您是怎么说服她的？”  
“⋯⋯”我只是每天半夜在你家楼下连抽了两个月的烟，可是我才不会告诉你！  
“所以我们要去哪里出任务？”男孩把自己从男人怀里挣出来，一脸兴奋。  
“你的任务就是和我去渡假，用成年人的方式。”男人给了他一个坏笑，“May I ？”  
男孩脸红了，他总是很容易害羞，尤其是在他偶像面前，连话都说不好。但是他结结巴巴回了个：  
“I do。”  
男人很诧异，似乎又很好笑地摇了摇头。  
这个答案有点出乎意料，很有婚礼的既视感。  
“well，”男人想了想，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠於他，直到离开世界，这些他估计自己都能做到。所以，这算命中注定吧，他今天是真的应该拥有他了。  
就算他不愿意又能怎样呢？男人想了想他已生效的结婚证书，拍了拍男孩的肩，尽管他的男孩并不知道他在表达什么。  
人人都爱Tony Stark，而他，爱上了这道名为Peter Parker的光，并且打算从今以后独占他。  
他已经迫不及待了。  
（完）


End file.
